


Convalescence

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Families of Choice, M/M, Mid-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: Gojyo's heart is in the right place, even if his upbringing was a bit lacking.  Set sometime not too long after Gojyo takes Hakkai in.





	Convalescence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



He can tell immediately from Hakkai's smile he'd got it wrong. “What?” he asks. And then, “C'mon, Hakkai, tell me.”

“When someone is sick, Gojyo, one usually brings soup, or...”

Not beer.

“How's I supposed to know?” he demands, more defensive than he means to be. It hadn't occurred to him that Hakkai could even _get_ sick. He'd wanted to do something, and whenever he or Jien got sick, they'd get beer and drink themselves into oblivion. Now he feels like an idiot. 

When Hakkai quits coughing he adds, “But I appreciate the gesture,” and Gojyo sees he means it.


End file.
